


Crave

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided (presumed), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Leon's been away from home for far too long, and Hop can't help but miss him. Maybe a little too much.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago but I'm posting it now because it saddens me to see this tag is kind of dying :( I think about these boys all of the time, please send help.
> 
> I'm also making this anon because I'm a coward. I've never tried posting to anon before so if it doesn't work that'll suck. 
> 
> Hop's trans in this so uhh little warning for that? I imagine him to be roughly 15 but feel free to interpret it as you want.

Leon had been gone for far too long. Hop tried not to let it get to him, because he knew Leon was a busy man, but _damn_ did he miss him after all of these months. He missed running up to Leon arriving at the door and giving him a huge hug, breathing in his familiar scent. He missed casually lounging on the couch with him and playing with his hair. He missed going out and training Wooloo with him. He missed _Leon._  
  
He'd satisfy himself by watching and rewatching Leon's matches on the tellie, observing his strategy and his every movement, from the slightest twitch of his eye to full on striking the Charizard pose.  
  
Yet it wasn't enough. He wanted Leon here, not on a screen. Leon always says he's just being himself for the public, but Hop knew that wasn't true. Public Leon was dramatic, crowd-pleasing, and never dared to let any negative emotion show. Leon himself was still a dramatic goofball, but not in the way he was on screen. Hop wouldn't try to deny that he loved seeing Leon both on and off screen, but seeing Leon's smile through a wall of glass would never be the same as seeing it in person. There was a certain warmth in his smiles that Leon reserved only for Hop whether the man noticed it or not, and Hop thrived on it.  
  
Sometimes Hop was a bit jealous of other people's crushes on his brother, but he had to remind himself that they didn't know the real Leon. They didn't know about that special smile that was only for Hop or the two moles on the back of his neck.  
  
Hop may have been the only one to truly have a crush on Leon. The real Leon, not the perfect Leon on-screen. He wasn't sure when it started, but no matter what he tried, he could not get over the person he should never have been in love with in the first place. They were separated by gender, age, and blood. There was no way this attraction was normal.  
Leon was everything to him. His brother, his idol, his best friend, and his crush. His whole world was just Leon, Leon, Leon.  
  
He knew it wasn't healthy, but Hop didn't particularly care at the moment.  
  
Not when he was getting hot and bothered by rewatching one of Leon's interviews.  
  
Hop had practically memorized this entire interview. This one in particular was special to him, because this was the one where Leon was asked about Hop. How Leon responded never failed to make Hop quiver. _Damn_ , if it wasn't difficult to sit and watch his brother like this without feeling things. It simply wasn't fair that the person who made him feel like this was impossible to avoid on a daily basis. He could usually keep himself in check but today was not one of those days, apparently. The heat pooling in his gut was just too much.  
  
Hop grabbed the tellie and tilted it so it was facing the direction of his bed before collapsing onto aforementioned bed and getting comfortable. He glanced back at Leon's face with a heated expression before rolling down his pants and underwear to his ankles, shivering a bit at the cold air hitting his legs. He wasn't in any mood for fooling around today or taking it slow.  
  
The boy snaked his hand back up his leg before seeking out his clit, finding it quickly and rolling it underneath the pad of his fingertip, drawing a needy mewl from his throat. He continued to paw at the spot, each motion of his finger sending waves of pleasure through his lower body. Leaning his head into his knee with a shallow pant, he glued his eyes to the screen, watching his older brother. Leon nodded with a giggle at whatever the interviewer had said, and a whine escaped Hop's lips. _Fuck_ , he needed Leon so bad it hurt. He needed Leon to come over here and run his big hands along the curves of Hop's body before dipping them below his navel and-  
  
"Mm..!" The sound slipped from Hop's lips as he began to rock his hips into his hand gently.  
  
-finding Hop's little pleasure button for himself, teasing it between his rough fingertips. He'd whisper sweet nothings into Hop's ear while touching him, telling him how loved he was, how good he was doing, how soft he felt-  
  
"L-Leee..." Hop's fingers were speeding up and he shuddered as he moaned out his brother's name. His eyes watered and he panted gently as he rolled his hips in rhythm with the motion of his fingers, seeking out more and more of the sweet sensation. Even with the fantasy of Leon pleasuring him in the same way Hop was doing himself, it still wasn't _enough._ He needed more. He'd fantasized about this scenario so many times, and he needed something else-  
  
Leon. Leon fucking him into the mattress with enough force to rock the entire bed.  
  
Hop slapped his hand over his mouth to quiet the sharp noise that ripped from his throat. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck oh my god fuck-_  
  
Leon holding him down and gruffly telling him what a good boy he was being for big brother while Hop cried underneath him, letting himself be used-  
  
Hop's breathing was growing shallow and labored as he drew closer and closer to his climax, panting and mewling for his older brother, unraveling at the thought of sex with Leon. He was so close. Just a _little_ more.  
  
The tellie had dulled to his ears at some point, but he suddenly heard the question loud and clear.  
  
'I hear you have a brother, Leon! Hop, if I do recall correctly. Are you two close at all?"  
  
_Yes yes yes yes YES._  
  
Hop knew once Leon replied, he'd be done for, and he shuddered in anticipation, staring at Leon's smiling face on the screen.  
  
'Oh, Hop! Yes, we're very close, and have been since we were kids. In fact..." a light blush dusted Leon's cheeks in embarrassment.  
Hop wanted to scream in anguish.  
_Say it say it say it fucking SAY IT._  
  
"he's probably my favorite person in the whole world, and my number one fan."  
  
"FUCK!" Hop shouted, his sharp voice quickly giving way into a groan as his entire body shuddered with pleasure and his hips gave one final jerk into his fingers, not even caring if someone heard him. He leaned into his knee and keened as he ran his fingers across his clit a few more times, riding on his high, before finally pulling his hand away from the oversensitive, aching bud.  
  
Hop's breathing was slowing as he came down from the high, and his muddled thoughts became coherent again.  
  
He sat for a few minutes after that, mulling over what had just happened before he leaned back and flopped onto the mattress in exhaustion.  
"Holy shit," he breathed out, "that was amazing."

  
\---   


He made sure to straighten his sheets and shower afterwards. It may seem a bit silly, but it was pretty much routine at this point.  
  
What his family didn't know didn't hurt them.  
  
What Leon didn't know didn't hurt him.  
  
And he'd like to keep it that way.


End file.
